Beginning of something beautiful
by zilco
Summary: Mitchie and Shane finally get to go on that canoe ride, and where will it lead them? will be a few chapters long and is set after Final Jam finishes. ShaneXMitchie
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO: well this is about the canoe ride and more at the end of Camp Rock between Mitchie and Shane... I don't know where this will head only that it won't be horrendously long but it's been stuck in my head and i wanted to let you guys have a chance to read it :) **

**hope you guys like it... reviews are loved and welcome :) *hint hint* **

* * *

"You do realise we have to re-do every conversation we've had this summer," Shane Gray spoke up as he pushed the canoe into the water; Mitchie had her hand on the other end guiding it into the lake. She glanced back with a hesitant smile;

"I almost think half of what I said was more me then any other answer I could give," she replied easily; Shane's smile faltered then grew as he got her meaning. Her grin blossomed in response and they continued to push the canoe out.

***********************************

The long awaited canoe ride was at first silent while they rowed out from shore, trying to get far enough out to ensure no one heard them. The night crept in around them and the faint glow of the sun over the hills set long shadows across the still water.

"So when does the interrogation start?" Mitchie asked after the silence began to weigh her down, pulling her paddle in she set on the bottom of the boat her eyes holding Shane's as she asked.

Shane's laugh was as natural as it had been their first canoe ride earlier that summer.

"I'm giving you time to stew first, it makes your answers more truthful. Honesty comes out under pressure." Shane said with another laugh, Mitchie dropped her hand into the water and splashed him.

"Jerk," she teased, he laughed again and this time she joined him.

***********************************

Sometime later he ran out of questions and the silence fell on them again, the sun was gone and the only light came from the moon and stars; the camp lights seemed fairly distant on the shore. They held each other's gaze as they sat there both grinning like idiots; after a while longer Mitchie kicked Shane's knee.

"You keep staring and you'll burn a hole through my head," Mitchie teased, Shane laughed easily in response.

"It's just weird… this entire summer, every time we met I talked about finding my music again, I talked about that song I heard and not once, did I think…" he trailed off dropping his gaze, Mitchie waited her fingers locked in front of her, "I hoped it might have been… but… I never thought to ask you…" he finished looking up.

"Mitchie, you are the voice in my head, the song that's brought me out from my own hell. And to be honest, I'm glad it was you," he added after a pause, Mitchie smiled in response and blushed, she'd never thought once either to ask who the girl was, so adamant it wasn't her but someone else and in truth she had been a little jealous… and maybe a little hopeful too.

***********************************

After that they'd lapsed into a comfortable rhythm of nonsense conversation, discussing further about the past and about camp activities, then falling into silence as they watched lights moving along beside the shore as campers began to filter out as parents took them home after Final Jam. Most were staying till morning to catch the bus or have parents collect them then, there was a sense of finality as they picked up their paddles and began to move back to shore.

Pulling the canoe up onto the shore they kept silent both lost in their own thoughts. Once they'd pulled it in out of the tide they both stood up to head back toward the main camp area. Mitchie caught her foot on a lone of rope and gave a startled cry as the tumbled; before hitting the ground Shane's arms were wrapped around her slender shoulders.

"Clumsy," he teased gently, keeping a hand under her elbow as she bent down to pull at the line to free herself, grateful for the chance to try and loose her blush. When he didn't let go as she straightened and gave a mumbled thank you she had to look up and meet his gaze.

"Whatcha thinking?" Mitchie murmured for once not blushing at his closeness. His hand dropped from her elbow and ran gently down her side, letting it slid around her waist; her hands lay lifeless against his chest as she held his intense gaze. His other hand came up and brushed her hair off her face.

"I'm just thinking how obvious it was that you were the girl with the voice. This entire summer you've been bringing me back to earth, giving my music meaning again; I guess I was just stupid to miss that it was you," he replied with a smile so dazzling that it cut off the teasing response Mitchie was about to give. She gave a shaky smile her heart pounding in her chest, his head began to move toward hers and she felt her lips already tingling…

"MITCHIE! SHANE!"

The voices broke through their moment and they stumbled apart with throat-clearing coughs.

"I suppose we should go back…" Mitchie said, trying to calm herself and trying to stay upright, Shane nodded, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed and nervous manner. Looking back at her though he grinned and offered her his hand, grinning she placed hers in it and they headed off in the direction of the calls, knowing all too well the looks they'd get from Connie, Mitchie's father, Brown, their friends and the rest of Connect Three.

* * *

**A/N: little bit of a suspense there… don't worry there's more; reviews are much loved and always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we are people, the next chapter... there will be more chapters by request only... :) **

**or if i feel like it. any suggestions for what happens next are welcome to!**

**love you all!**

* * *

The next day dawned bright and sunny as Mitchie stared out her window, her back up against the headboard of the bed and her knees tucked up under her chin. In her sight was the lake and she'd spent the better part of two hours staring at it in wonder, thinking about the canoe ride with Shane the night before. Today was the day everybody went home, today was the last day of Camp Rock and Mitchie felt a deep sense of loss. Looking across at her mother asleep in her own bed, they had a busy day ahead of them packing up "Connie's Catering" truck with all their things that they'd used at camp. It was also the last day she might see Shane in – well she didn't know how long, maybe forever.

Sighing she abandoned any more hope of sleep and got up, pulled on some clothes, brushed her hair and tiptoed out of the cabin. The leaves scrunched underneath her feet as she wandered down to the pier; the camp was empty of people as everyone else was still asleep, no one usually got up this early, and so she had some time to think.

*************************************************

A couple of hours later and she heard the camp coming to life, people came out of their cabins running frantically around as they tried to find the last of all their stuff so they could pack it. Mitchie smiled and glanced once toward the main cabin where Brown and the rest of Connect Three had spent the night. Sighing she turned as her name was called from her own cabin and she saw her mother jogging down the path.

"I need help Mitchie! Come on!" Connie called out and Mitchie turned and ran up the path to meet her mother, there was still quite a lot left to do.

*************************************************

Carrying a box toward the van Mitchie let her mind wander; Caitlin was a step behind her carrying another cardboard box basically identical to the one Mitchie held. Peggy, Ella, Lola and all their other camp friends were fluffing around their own cabins; Tess had left the night before with her mother, leaving behind a heartfelt letter to each camper she'd hurt in her quest to win. While not everyone had forgiven her, Mitchie felt that next summer when they met again they'd be able to start as friends.

"Yo, Mitchie! You're gonna walk into a tree," Caitlin called from somewhere to her left, startled she came up short and stared in shock as the said tree, laughing she turned to her friend and moved after her.

Screaming off to her right alerted her of the presence of the rock star of her thoughts. Without looking she heard the screaming getting closer and then familiar voices trying to calm them down, sneaking a peek she saw Shane, Nate and Jason signing autographs just outside the kitchen. Shaking her head she placed the box in the ban.

"Well… so much for lunch," Mitchie teased to Caitlin, Caitlin gave a grin then dragged her off toward the mess hall cabin to grab some food. Connie hadn't wanted to take much of it home so she'd organised with Brown to serve whatever was left during the final day as people filtered out. As they passed the boys, Mitchie caught sight of Shane watching her, an elated smile on his lips; her own smile came onto her face in response but she continued past, content to let the screaming fans have their moment. She still wasn't sure what to say to him yet after last night's near-kiss… if that had actually happened.

*************************************************

"Hey girls, mind if we sit?" Shane Gray asked coming up toward the table in the mess occupied by Peggy, Ella, Lola, Caitlin and Mitchie with Nate and Jason at his sides. Longing gazes followed them across the room and Mitchie couldn't surpress the grin as Shane slipped into the seat beside her, moving over to allow more room for his band mates to join the table, tipping toward him she nudged him with her shoulder as his hand curled around hers on her knee.

"We're always happy to shelter you from your hoards of screaming fans," Caitlin asked, smiling at Nate, the two had talked for a quite a while the night before and there was definitely a blossoming friendship. The group lapsed into conversation again and Mitchie was happy to just listen, her shoulder pressed against Shane's and his hand holding hers gently.

*************************************************

All too soon it was time for Connect Three to head back and begin recording their newest songs, their label loved their "new sound" and couldn't wait to start mixing up some hits, plus Peggy would be coming down in a couple of days to record her duet with Shane. Mitchie stood with her friends by Connie's van as the driver of the limo packed up the last of the boys things, the band members themselves were trying to swim through a throng of fans to get to their limo. Mitchie couldn't help the tears that prickled at her eyelids and she felt Caitlin put an arm around her shoulders and give her a swift hug. Smiling weakly she looked back to see Shane's sad face in front of her.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Shane said his own tone trying to sound strong but Mitchie could hear the under-lying pain in it. Mitchie struggled to hold her smile; she couldn't believe she was getting this emotional over him leaving.

"I better see you soon," she replied, angry with herself that her own voice cracked under the strain of maintaining a cheery charade, Shane put his arms around her and jerked her forward into a hug, pressing a kiss against her hair, a few throat clearing sounds around him and eyes adverted warned them not to get to close.

"Yeah you better," she replied hugging him back then pulling away and stepping back, Jason then Nate gave her a hug as well before they left toward the limo, Shane lingered a moment, seemingly not wanting to leave. Giving her hand one more squeeze he turned and walked toward the van.

"See ya Shane!" Mitchie called after him, her voice seriously cracking. He seemed to pause, one foot in the door, Nate beside him still holding the door a confused expression on his face.

Suddenly Shane turned, jogged back across the open yard, ignoring the cries from the crowd watching them leave. Mitchie frowned in confusion as he stepped up to her.

"Shane?" she asked, watching him.

He cupped one hand around her cheek, the other pulling her roughly forward and kissing her hard against the lips. Mitchie moved her arms around his waist, listening to the gasp and sobs from the crowd.

"Miss you already," he spoke as he pulled back, kissing her again softly.

"I do to," Mitchie said, tears slipping down her face; she didn't want him to leave.

"I'll see you real soon," he whispered, giving her one more lingering kiss then turning back and jogging back to the limo.

Climbing in it turned and drove off, leaving Mitchie to deal with the stares from those around her.

"He just…" Caitlin started, grabbing her arms in pure shock.  
"I know!" Mitchie almost yelped in return, staring after the limo, her hand on Caitlin's shoulder and gripping tightly.

* * *

**A/N2: there you go, hope you like :)**


End file.
